Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{61}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $6$ $\sqrt{61}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 5$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{61}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{5}{\sqrt{61}}$ $=\dfrac{5\sqrt{61} }{61}$